Practical Meet Magical
by Marlinna Aura Legalenn
Summary: Ezekiel Falcone is a seventeen year old boy with a talent for being a leader, except for when his girlfriend Megan's around. Megan is a sixteen year old werewolf with a talent for getting into trouble and biting off more than she can chew. Join Ezekiel, Megan and her pack on an exciting adventure that you will never forget when they befriend a King from a magical island.


"Hey Hun" Ezekiel Falcone said walking up to his girlfriend. Megan Sandoval had heard him walking up to her but she didn't turn around until then. Megan had excellent hearing because she was a werewolf. Ezekiel knew of course and yet was oddly not scared away by that knowledge. Then again Ezekiel, or commonly called Zeke, had never been considered 'normal'.

With his brown hair and blue-green eyes he had the looks needed for popularity. He was extremely confident with himself but not enough to be cocky. He had been offered a seat at the popular table many times but always declined. He was convinced that along with popularity came arrogance and selfishness.

Megan was a slightly different story. She was a little shy. She was only confident with people she knew. Many people wondered how she had even gotten Zeke's attention and how she kept it. The truth was that she was completely herself when she was with Zeke. Zeke made her feel safe and secure.

"Hi sweetie." Megan said as he approached. When they were standing in front of the other she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her hips. She smiled and looked up into his eyes. They kissed. It was sweet and soft. Zeke and Megan's relationship was different than many other teen relationships because they really cared about one another. Their relationship also had a little of a Romeo and Juliet feel to it because his parents did not approve of him dating.

Well actually Zeke's mother was the one who had the problem. She wanted to keep her little boy, a child. His father on the other hand, didn't mind Zeke dating since he himself had started dating at fifteen. Zeke was already seventeen.

They parted lips.

"How are you?" Megan asked moving hair out of his eyes.

"I was fine. But I became great when I saw you." Megan blushed. "What about you?"

"I'm… wow I wish I could've used your line." She said jokingly.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry if you keep practicing one day you'll come up with a really good line."

Megan laughed and shook her head. "I'm feeling better than God."

Zeke was confused. "Why?"

"Because he's missing an angel."

"Where is the angel?"

"He's standing in front of me."

Zeke blushed. Megan smiled. Zeke and Megan leaned in. Suddenly Megan heard a noise. She turned her head and Zeke ended up kissing her cheek.

"Hey. What gives?" Zeke asked confused.

"Shh." Megan said. She picked up a distant scent of testosterone. She could tell that it was coming from the right of her. Instantly her wolf senses perked up and she followed the scent. Zeke kept pace with her. He wanted to ask about what was going on, but he knew better than to interrupt when her wolf side took over.

They walked for ten minutes until they reached the area where the smell was. They found a young man sitting in a hot-air-balloon. Her human instincts came back.

"Are you alright?" she asked the young man. He looked up. She noticed that the man's eyes were red which meant that he had been crying.

"I'm f-fi-fine." He whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asked.

"I'm.. lost.". The man whispered hanging his head, ashamed.

"Where are trying to go?"

"Chicago, Illinois." The man said.

"Wow. Way off." Zeke said.

"You went much more west than you wanted to." Megan said.

"I'll say." Zeke said under his breath.

"You're in Gilroy, California." Megan said.

"Where are you going to spend the night?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know. I don't really have anywhere to go." Brady replied.

Instantly a wave of sorrow hit Megan. Without thinking she replied, "You can stay at my house." Zeke pulled Megan away.

"Are you sure about that babe?" Zeke asked concerned for her sanity.

"I know it's kind of stupid, but I feel like there's a reason as to why he's here." Megan replied.

"I want to keep you safe, okay?" Zeke said.

"I know baby." Megan said smiling sweetly.

Megan walked back to Brady.

"Like I said before, you can stay at my house. But you need to stay in my treehouse." Megan said.

"Okay." Brady said. With that he got up and put the backpack that was next to him on back.

Megan lead the way to her house with Zeke and Brady following behind her. The walk was extremely quiet until Zeke got a phone call from Charlie Plunk. Charlie was Megan's Betga in the pack. He and his brothers were considered the neighborhood bullies but Charlie wasn't anything like the rest of the Plunks. He was kind and caring and Megan was proud to call him one of her best friends. He knew about her not-so-secret 'secret' relationship with Zeke and he had been told by Skyler Fleck, another beta on the pack, to monitor Zeke's parents. Charlie often would stay up all night and sleep all day in order to be a monitor so that Zeke and Megan could sneak out together.


End file.
